Fallen Angels and Complicated Lovers
by jesselikeapuma
Summary: The lives of two boys change when they meet a fallen angel in the fourth grade, twenty years later, they hunt together but with the apocolyspe on their hands, who will stand up to face the final battle between heaven and hell.


Dean watched as the EMT's rolled Jessica to the ambulance, Sam stood next to him shocked that Jessica would do anything like that. Of course she loved Dean, but to sacrifice herself for him? Well, it seemed to run in the Winchester family. Though she wasn't a Winchester, she grew up with the boys, leaving her family because of her gift. Her mother never accepted that Jessica was a fallen angel; her father never was around to care enough. Meeting Dean and Sam Winchester in the fourth grade, was her destiny. To live and travel with a group of men, who accepted her, made her feel good. John Winchester became her new father, though she wasn't his child, he treated her like one. As they all grew with each other, Dean and Jessica had a bond that wasn't like her and Sam's. When they all hit the 10th grade, Dean began to spend more time with her, protecting her from any male species that came towards her. John had always joked that someday Dean and Jessica would get married and have kids of their own. But as soon as they hit the 12th grade, things changed. Jessica began to spend more time with Sam and Dean became jealous, and in retaliation began dating every girl in their history class. This seemed to be his way ever since.

One of the EMT's walked up to the boys and sighed. "I'm sorry boys, but only one of you can go..." Dean and Sam looked at each other as they both nodded. "Dean, you go... She did it for you... You need to talk some sense into that girl..." He said shaking his head and then looking at the EMT who seemed a bit confused. Dean ran his hand through his sandy brown hair and then sighed. "I guess it's me..." He said as he followed the EMT to the ambulance, turning to throw Sam the keys to the Impala, he waved and climbed inside, sitting next to Jessica. Blood seemed to cover her chest, bruises covered her arms. He looked down at his hands, slowly reaching up, and taking hers as he looked up at her once more. "Come on Jess, stay with me…" he whispered, staring at her blank face. Not getting any response from her, Dean looked out the back window of the ambulance, seeing Sam follow behind them.

Once they reached the hospital, the EMT's took Jessica into surgery, as a Nurse walked towards Dean. "Sorry honey, I know you want to be with her, but you need to fill out these forms for me.." She said handing him a clipboard. Dean nodded and grabbed the clipboard from him. "Thank you…" He said softly as he sat down in the seat, closet towards the door. As Sam came rushing through, he looked around for Dean, who was to busy reading the instructions. Sam walked over and sat next to him. "Dean, what's that?" He asked pointing at the papers. Dean looked up. "Papers, that the nurse told me to fill out. Sam.. I don't know any of this.. We've been with her for almost twenty years..and I know none of this.." He said as Sam took the clipboard, resting his hand on Dean's back. "I can't believe I don't know any of it.." He said softly. Sam looked at him. "Dean it's fine, Dad was always the one who did this… He's the one who knew everything about her.." Sam began to fill out the paper work, filling out as best as he could.

An hour passed by as the boys paced the waiting room. Mostly Dean, Sam sat watching the nurses and EMT's walk in and out of the room. Dean getting impatient kept looking at the clock every two minutes. " What if something is wrong? What if she doesn't make it?" He rambled as he looked from Sam to the nurses who began to smile at him. "And what is up with these nurses?" He said getting frustrated. It was never like Dean to complain about women throwing themselves at him, let alone smile at him. Sam raised a brow and then stood up, grabbing Dean's shoulders. "You need to calm down.." He said looking Dean in his tired eyes. Just then the Nurse came out, "Who is here for Jessica..Winchester?" She called as she looked around, Dean smiled slightly hearing his last name after her first. Something his father did so that it seemed like they were family.

"We are.." Sam said walking towards her, Dean following. The nurse smiled up at Sam, "Well.. good news is she's going to be fine. Bad news, she's got tons of bruising and there are still small fragments in her side that the surgeon could not reach without doing any permanent damage. Ms. Winchester seems to have good vitals and is in her room, if you would like to see her." She said, Dean shoving his hands into his pockets. "We'll head up right now.." Sam said as the nurse smiled and walked away. As the boys walked through the door, looking over at a bruised Jessica, Dean sighed. Sam looked at him and then walked around to the other side of the bed. Dean stood at the door and stared at her, the girl he'd fallen in love with in 10th grade, the girl he should have kept closer. The hurt in his eyes was making Sam uncomfortable as he looked at his brother. "Dean…She wont bite.. you can come closer." He said with a small smile. Dean shot a look at him and then nodded, coming closer to the hospital bed, grabbing the chair, sitting down looking at her. The beeps from the machines seemed to correlate with the seconds on the clock. Sam yawned as he sat on the small couch that sat on the other side of the room.

"Sam.. why don't you go get some coffee or food. You look like you need it.." Dean looked over at his tired younger brother, a few hours ago, Dean had mustered up enough to take Jessica's hand in his, resting his forehead on them. Getting distracted by Sam's random questions, Dean had not let go since. Hearing his proposition Sam stood and nodded, leaving the room. Dean looked at Jessica who seemed to look better, but he figured that was just the Angel in her. Letting out a long sigh he looked down, "Jess.. please wake up…" He said just as he felt her fingers twitch. Looking back up he noticed that her eyes were partly open. She smiled weakly at him as he smiled in relief. "Hi.." her voice, hoarse and soft. Noticing that their hands were together, she looked down at them and then back up at him. "Hi.." He said standing up, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes as his lips touched her skin. It felt nice to see him next to her when she woke.

"Where's Sam?" She said, coughing slightly but giving Dean a reassuring smile, when he gave her hand a soft squeeze. Dean looked towards the door, then back at her, "He's getting coffee and food I think." He said. Jessica smiled a weak smile. Dean, not being able to keep it in any longer looked down, then back up at her. "Why did you do it? You could have gotten yourself killed.." The hurt in his eyes, made Jessica look from him, to the wall in front of her. "Dean please.. I'm a Fallen Angel… if I die, I go straight to heaven.. and most likely back down here." She looked back at him, but not seeing any facial change, she looked back at the wall. "We've known each other for a long long time Dean; We'd do anything for each other. Even if that means getting to a rigged building before you, and before it explodes.." She took her hand from his and rested it on his cheek. "I did it.. Because I would rather have it be me laying here, instead of you. I would have it so that I could be lying in a morgue instead of you. You are human.." She felt him rest his head a bit into her hand, which made her smile. Dean looked at her, "I still can't believe you did it.. And I don't care what you think.. Jess I would have it so that I would be laying here. You have a purpose, which none of us know. But you have one. You have to stay here on earth… I'm nothing but a human." Taking her hand away Jessica sat up a bit, flinching but waving Dean away as he tried to help her. "You have a purpose; you can't comeback if you die. I can. Dean you and your stubborn head." She tapped his forehead, getting frustrated. "Why can't you just accept that I love you? And I would do anything for you. Including getting blown up." She looked into his eyes as he looked back into hers. Dean shook his head, his face getting closer to hers, his voice soft and rasp. "I can't believe you love me...But I know, that I love you though you are just as stubborn as I am..." He said before pressing his lips to hers gently. She could feel the pain he felt, and it killed her to see that he was still hurt by this. Though she didn't want to admit it, Dean was right. She did have a purpose, and getting killed would throw a whole new path into the mess she'd been entangled in.

Sam walked through the door and smiled seeing Jessica awake. Jessica smiled back as Dean sat back in the chair he'd been sitting in, his hand still in hers. "Hey there." Sam said smiling as he walked over and kissed her forehead. "What the hell were you thinking.. by the way?" Sam asked as Dean coughed slightly, shaking his head. "I've already got on her case about it, I'm sure she doesn't need anyone else saying anything." Dean began as Jessica smiled, winking at him slightly. Dean let out a soft laugh before looking down. Sam smiled as well, handing Dean the coffee he'd brought him. "Where's mine?" Jessica asked sitting up a bit more. "Don't even think about it Jess, You can't have coffee for a while." Sam grinned, he loved that Dean was taking so much care of her, worrying and making sure that she was taking the right precautions to her health. Just then the doctor walked through the door. He was as tall as Dean, the same sandy blonde hair, but instead of Hazel eyes, he had bright blue. He smiled at Jessica, holding out his hand to Dean, who stood up, letting go of her hand. "Dr. Roberts. You must be… Dean?" He asked as Dean nodded taking his hand. "Yes, sir I am." He said nodding slightly. "Well, Ms. Winchester here talks about you frequently." The doctor grinned down at Jessica who was now giving the doctor a look. Sam smirked slightly as he looked down at his feet. "She does?" Dean asked looking from Jessica to the Doctor. "Well.. I think this is my queue to shut up about it.." As he noticed the look on her face. Dean raised a brow as he looked down at his girl.

"So doctor.. what is it?" Jessica asked quickly changing the subject. Roberts smiled and nodded slightly. "You can leave whenever you want. You seem to be recovering just fine, and with these two I'm sure you'll be eating and drinking the right things until you're fully healed." He said referring to the coffee conversation they had had just before he'd walked in. Both Dean and Sam looked up at each other and smirked. "So you mean, That I could leave right now if I wanted to?" She asked raising a brow. "Yes, you can." Roberts nodded and smiled, folding his arms, the clipboard in between his chest and his arms. Dean grinned. "Great, is there anything you need me to fill out now that she's awake?" He asked as the doctor shook his head. "Just make sure you check her out, and that's pretty much it. We'll get you some scrubs so you don't have to wear the clothes you came in." He said looking over at Jessica who smiled. "Thanks Doc." It was like a trio as the doctor laughed slightly and nodded, while walking out. Jessica grinned. "Please get me out of this place.." she said begging at Dean who chuckled. "Soon.. I'm not taking you out of here naked." Sam scoffed and left the room, knowing what was coming next. "Yes.. but you would like to see that wouldn't you?" She asked him, sitting up, flipping the blanket over her body, swinging her feet to the side of the bed. Dean, sitting next to her grinned. "Maybe." Looked down at her hands, trying to sit up straight without hurting her ribcage.

The nurse walked in with a pair of scrubs, once again it was a male nurse. "I could help her, unless you would like to." He said looking at Dean who scoffed. "I think I can handle it.." Dean said glaring at the young male nurse who handed him the scrubs and tried not to run out of the room. Dean laughed slightly as he looked at Jessica who was glaring at him. "What?" He asked shrugging slightly. "Don't be rude. They did save my life you know.." She said with a smirk as they both stood up. "Be gentle?" She asked laughing softly as she spoke. Putting her arms out in front of her, Dean unlaced the dress from the back, kissing her neck softly. Smiling she pulled the gown off revealing her scarred and bruised body. Dean, not looking away from her eyes, didn't want to look at what she'd gone through for him. Instead he grabbed the shirt, as she raised her arms as far as she could without wincing. Dean slipped the shirt over her head, putting her arms through the sleeves as gently as he could. She closed her eyes, trying to push away the pain. Once the shirt was on he grabbed the pants. She took them from him, resting her hand on his cheek. She pressed her lips to his and then smiled. "Thank you.." she said softly and knelt down, slipping the pants on as Dean sat back on the bed. After adjusting the pants so they wouldn't fall down, she smiled at him. "Mission accomplished." She grinned and sat back down next to him. Dean looked over at her and smiled as Sam came back in the room with a wheelchair. "You know.. it scares me that you are in different clothes, and that Dean has been probably touching your—" He stopped and then shook his head. "I've already checked you out, so whenever you're ready.." He said looking down at the chair. Jessica shook her head. "It's hospital procedure.." Dean said looking at her. "you have no choice." She stood with Dean and sat down in the Wheel chair. "I do.. you two on the other hand, never let me break rules." Sam looked down at her and laughed. " Not Getting yourself blown up is one of the rules, Jessica. You failed that test." He grinned slightly as both Jessica and Dean glared at him. "To soon?" He asked with a small laugh. They both nodded as they went out into the lobby, Dean wheeling her from behind and Sam walking next to her. As they went out into the Impala, Dean let Sam climb into back before letting Jessica climb into the passenger seat. Shutting her door he wheeled the chair to the sidewalk and walked to the drivers side, getting in and driving away from the hospital, Jessica looking into the mirror as she watched the bright lights of an ambulance pull into the ER.


End file.
